Just a Little Girl: Part II
by bowtruckle90
Summary: Second installment of Remus Lupin's daughter Elizabeth's story. Surrounding the Triwizard Tournament. I own Lizzie, everything else is JKR's. R&R. Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie had been at Arabella Figg's for the summer. She spent almost every day with Harry, playing at the nearby playground and traipsing around the neighborhood. She seemed happy. But when her seventh birthday came and went in July and there was no sign of Remus coming for her, the joy soon gave way to melancholy. He had sent a card to her with a rental owl. Harry hadn't read it but from the fact that days continued to go by and there was no mention of her leaving, he gathered Remus wasn't coming for her anytime soon. Perhaps he was still having trouble finding more work? That was why Lizzie's wasn't with him after all.

Things brightened the day Harry got a letter from Ron about the Quiddich World Cup tickets that Mr. Weasley had obtained. Ron had sent a letter with his owl Pig to tell Harry. There was no mention of Lizzie, but he couldn't leave her alone with Mrs. Figg. Not for the rest of the summer.

When they were together at the park later that evening, Harry told Lizzie.

"So you're leaving. Have fun I guess. See you at school." The downhearted tone was enough to break Harry's heart. He sat on the swing beside the one Lizzie was occupying. "Listen," he said, hands firmly grasping the chains. "I'm not going to leave you here. You're coming with me."

"I'm supposed to be with Mrs. Figg."

"I'll send a letter to your dad when we get to Ron's house. I think he'd rather the Weasley's look after you if I'm there." Harry reached out for Lizzie hand, and she placed her small hand in his. "I'm not leaving you alone. Okay?"

And so here they were, standing with Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin in the living room welcoming all the boys of the Weasley clan. They had tried to get in via floo powder, but the Dursleys had an electric fireplace, so there was a bit of a catch up, trying to the Mr. Weasley and the others out of the fireplace. Following this though, Arthur seemed to be in a jovial mood.

"Got your trunk Harry?"

"Yeah, it's upstairs."

The twins offered to grab it for him. Harry waved Lizzie forward. She was wearing a lilac romper and had braided her hair. She walked to him and Harry laid an arm over her shoulders. "I don't know if Ron told you, but this is Elizabeth Lupin, Professor Lupin's daughter. She's been staying with Arabella Figg up the street."

Mr. Weasley crouched down and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Lupin." Lizzie smiled and took it, shaking it briskly.

"If it's all right, she's coming with us, sir. I was supposed to be looking after her a lot this summer and if I'm not here…she should just be with me."

"Of course," Mr. Weasley said, standing straight. "Always room for one more."

Lizzie ran to Harry's bedroom to collect her summer knapsack while the others remained downstairs discussing the house and Mr. Weasley's varying interest in muggle artifacts. When the three children returned with Harry's trunk and Lizzie backpack, the entire party made to leave, until Fred dropped some candies, one of which Dudley promptly ate and which turned his tongue into a long purple thing, causing Lizzie to giggle before stepping into the fireplace with Harry.

Apparently the candy was an invention by Fred and George. They had decided to test their creation on Dudley. Bill and Charlie were there. They greeted Harry, who smiled and said hello before leading Lizzie by the hand to the kitchen table. "Lizzie, this is Bill, and this is Charlie, I'm guessing."

"In the flesh, and who is this little one?"

"Lizzie Lupin." Lizzie had introduced herself this time with a grin and a handshake. She sat in one of the chairs and set her bag on the back of it.

"Well now," Bill said. "Look at that magnificent mane of red hair. You could be one of our own."

"I'm half Irish," Lizzie offered. "My grandmother is Minerva McGonagall. Her daughter was my mum."

"No kidding," Charlie said appreciatively. "She was one of my favorite teachers, McGonagall."

"Now Lupin, that be Professor Lupin who taught you all last year?"

Lizzie nodded. "He sent me to Mrs. Figg's for a while, until he could find some work. We don't have much money. He's trying to save a little before I go home."

Before anyone could say anything else, Mr. Weasley came out of the fireplace and started berating his sons for using the Dursley boy as a guinea pig. Strange enough, Lizzie didn't mind. Her father never raised his voice for anything. This lound house didn't bother Lizzie at all. It was like being in a home with siblings. How she always wanted a home, with a father and mother, brothers, even a sister.

Lizzie went to sleep that night excited for the world cup. Seemed Mr. Weasley had an important connection who could scrounge up one more ticket. The summer was turning around. Now if only her father would come for her…


	2. Chapter 2

They had all been separated. She should have been holding onto Harry tighter but there had been a rush of people and they were separated. Lizzie was running toward the woods, weaving through tents and trying to foresee any fires that would stand in her way. While looking around frantically, Lizzie ran into someone tall and dressed in black. She was knocked to the ground. When she looked up, a man with long blonde hair was turning around. From beneath his grotesque mask, the lips of the man smiled. It was hard to hear over the screams and turmoil, but Lizzie could read his lips, as he spoke slowly: "Pretty child."

He reached out to grab her but Lizzie scramble away and ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she reached the woods. Even then, the girl simply bent over to catch her breath before continuing on.

Lizzie was unsure of how far she ran, but she knew by the time she stopped after tripping over a root, she was deep in the woods. Lifting her head from the leaves on the forest floor, she saw that no one was coming after her, and no one was around. She was alone. Lizzie looked herself over as she sat in the wet leaves. Her pants were dirty at the knees and her shirt was torn. After running her hands through her hair, she found that it was tangled and full of sticks and debris.

Where on earth was she? Why was it so quiet? Everyone had been running for the trees hadn't they?

Lizzie hadn't thought to bring her wand with her. Now what was she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

"We've got to find her! She's either alone in the woods, or worse!"

Harry was struggling against Ron and the twins holding him back. The Ministry officials were out looking for whoever had cast off the Dark Mark in the sky. They knew about Lizzie being missing, but then so were lots of people. They would find her when they found her. Somehow Harry didn't think that was good enough for the girl.

Hermione was holding onto her wand and had one hand resting over her mouth. She had tears in her eyes. "Hermione," Harry pled, "I know you know I'm right! They're not looking for her or anyone else; they're looking for that man! They won't find her and something is going to happen to her!"

Hermione sighed and stretched her hand out, wand handle facing Harry. Ron, Fred and Gorge let him go and Harry ran out of the tent, swiping the wand on his way.

Harry ran out of the tents that remained untouched by fire and through the field. Once he entered the woods, he lit his wand and turned his head this way and that looking for a flash of red hair or some pearly white skin.

"Lizzie!" he cried out, walking forward, lifting his wand higher to illuminate the area better. "Lizzie!" there was no answer.

He kept walking. Still no sign. Then, shining his wand to the right, there was something…something moved. It was barely visible. Harry made his way over to the figure, brushing by bushes and stomping on low shrubbery. "Lizzie, is that you?!"

Harry stepped into a narrow clearing. He looked around for a moment, then something caught his eye. Something was moving out of the corner of his eye. He looked around and saw a young girl backing away against a tree. "Lizzie," he said, walking to her and crouching down. He reached for her, but Lizzie, eyes full of fear and cheeks wet with tears, flinched, still pushing her back against the tree and trying to shrink into a small ball.

Harry lifted his free hand in a calming gesture, showing eh meant no harm. "Come on, Lizzie. Come with me…you're safe now…"

She was shaking, but after a moment she pushed away from the tree and thrust herself into his arms. Harry sat back on his heels, holding the girl close to him, smoothing her hair. "It's all right," he crooned. "It's okay. I'm here."

He couldn't get her to stand for a long time. But once he did, Harry let her ride on his back and while they walked back to the Weasley tent, Harry was sure Lizzie had fallen asleep, or was at least dozing. When he got back to the tent, he laid her gently on his bed while they waited for morning. Everyone else got some sleep, but with Lizzie in Harry's bed, he simply sat against the headboard, her head in his lap. Harry couldn't sleep. There were too many questions.

How had she gotten herself so lost? Someone must have scared her to cause her to run in a different direction from everyone else; Lizzie was smart she knew better. It never would have happened if she hadn't been terrified. Someone shook her up good. And then there was his own troubles. The pain in his scar from a few days before? The Dark Mark? Something wasn't right, but whatever it was, he had no idea.

Finally Harry dozed, half sleeping, head lolling off to the side and Lizzie resting comfortably curled up beside him. She shuddered once in a while, whimpered and moaned form time to time, but a stroke of her hair from Harry quelled her nightmares. Whatever had happened to her when they got separated, Harry felt that it wasn't over for her. Not by a long shot.


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you find Professor Moody?"

Minerva was taking advantage of the close proximity she now shared with her granddaughter. Since Remus could not be there for the year, obviously, Minerva felt a certain duty to ensure that Lizzie was looked after. Though she had to admit, while allowing her to stay in the dormitory at Gryffindor Tower wasn't her favorite idea, the child seemed to make friends regardless and it seemed she was inseparable from Harry. The only time they were not in one another's company was when Lizzie had to attend Arithmancy and Runes with Hermione.

Lizzie adjusted her bag on her shoulder, answering, "I don't know, dad didn't say much when I saw him."

Lizzie felt her mind going distant, thinking of the last time she saw her father:

_Mr. Weasley opened the door to the Burrow to a frantic though relieved Molly Weasley and a pale but stoically silent Professor Lupin. Harry was carrying Lizzie again. Once inside Harry let her down and she ran to her father. Remus knelt down and scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Are you all right my darling? Are you all right?"_

"_I'm okay, Dad. Harry took really good care of me." Lizzie lowered her voice while Molly crooned over her own children. "I saw him…he was wearing his mask but I saw his hair. He said I was pretty just like back then."_

_Remus nodded solemnly and smiled reassuringly. "We'll discuss it later." He hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're safe, my darling." Remus turned to Harry, one hand outstretched. "Thank you Harry, you've done me a great service."_

_Harry shook it. "Glad to."_

_After everyone had said their piece and Arthur was off to the Ministry to help smooth things over, Remus sat with his daughter in the living room. They shared the couch and he took her hands. "My dear, I'm going to have to go away for a bit. For work."_

"_But you sent me away so that you could find work and save money."_

_Remus nodded. "Something has come up, yes, but it's in France. I'll be gone for some time."_

_Lizzie had heard this before, but something about his tone told her this was going to be more than just a few weeks long job. "How long?"_

"…_a few months. Maybe more. There are settlements going up in the French countryside for werewolves. I'm going to help build them. But it's going to be a long time." Lizzie didn't look pleased, but Remus sighed, taking her chin between his pointer finger and thumb and turned her attention upward toward his gaze. "This is a lot of money, Lizzie. I promise, as soon as this is over, we'll be together again. In the meantime, go to school, listen to Nana Minerva, and-"_

"_Stay close to Harry?"_

"_Definitely. This year should be interesting for you, dearest. Lots of surprises. Now I have to finish a letter and then we'll be off. We'll have a special dinner together before I leave in the morning."_

"_Letter to who?"_

_Remus smiled. "You'll like this one. It's my replacement at school. Alastor Moody. He's a character; you'll enjoy him."_

"Elizabeth?" Nana was calling her. They were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall now. Lizzie hadn't been paying attention. Lizzie just looked up with a brave smile.

"I'm okay, just missing Dad. He said Alastor was interesting. That I'd like him. I suppose I'll find out tomorrow."

There was a ruckus in the corridor they were approaching. It was filled with students, Harry, Hermione and Ron at the center, and a raggedy man who was bouncing a white ferret up and down in the air. Minerva grabbed her granddaughter's hand and rushed toward the staircase before them.

"Professor Moody!"

The man didn't look toward her at all, but calmly said, "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"What-what are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Teaching?" McGonagall seemed puzzled. Lizzie was not. "Is that a student?"

"Yup," came the cool answer.

"No!" McGonagall yelped. She left Lizzie on the stairs and rushed toward the professor. It didn't stop the child from following. There proceeded to be an argument about the proper way to discipline students. When Minerva was finished, she left Lizzie with Harry, as per Remus' request for her before the school year started, and disappeared as the crowd dispersed. Professor Moody snagged Malfoy's robes, as he was now human again, and started walking him by on their way to Snape's office.

As he passed, Moody glanced down at the child. He held her gaze for a moment before saying in a grumbling voice, "Darkness in you child."

Then he was gone. Lizzie was confused and stared after the strange professor. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, it was Harry. "Coming?"

They walked together and talked about what had happened to cause Moody's fascinating discipline techniques. While Lizzie was jovial and took joy in the occurrence the same way the others had, she was not untroubled by the strange comment he had levied on her as he passed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie had been melancholy since their class with Moody. Harry could relate, since the killing curse that was demonstrated on a spider had the same effect on him. It was unsettling. Harry couldn't figure out why Lizzie was so quiet until he recalled her saying her mother was dead. She must have been killed. After dinner, Harry waited until everyone else had gone to bed to approach her. She was reading in the common room. Some novel; not a textbook.

Harry lifted a blanket from the nearby chair and draped it over her shoulders. Lizzie set her book aside and smiled. "Doing all right Harry?"

"I'm all right. Are you?"

Lizzie sat back and wrapped herself tight. "I guess. Dad told me Alastor was a funny sort, but the other day after the Malfoy incident he stopped and said to me that I had danger in me. What do you suppose that meant?"

Harry responded that he didn't know. "So it wasn't about the killing curse then?"

Lizzie shrugged and stood up, collecting her book and saying as she shuffled past Harry, "I'm used to the idea of it. I remember seeing it happen; you don't. I'm okay with it, I'm just am trying to figure out what he meant, that's all."

She went upstairs, leaving Harry to puzzle over the phrase himself. If he had to guess, Harry would say that perhaps Lizzie was about to experience her father's ailment. Lupin had told him the previous year that he feared that his daughter might someday develop the affliction. He hadn't bred with a werewolf, but he had done research and found that symptoms could crop up until age ten or so. Lizzie was only seven.

Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione when the next full moon was and see if there was any way he could order some wolfsbane potion for her. Or maybe ask Hermione to try her hand at one. But how would he go about this? If he told lizzie what he thought she might start panicking. Maybe McGonagall could help? Dumbledore? No they would dump her in the shack just like they had with Lupin. No, Harry thought, it would be better to try and handle it alone if the time came.


	6. Chapter 6

The full moon had come and gone without incident, so Harry could relax and now focus on himself for a bit. What a mess. November had been a roller coaster of a month already. The other schools had arrived for the tournament, the goblet of fire chose its champions, and of all things it spit up two names for Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory, Lizzie cousin or second cousin or whatever it was, from Hufflepuff was first and when everyone thought it was over, another name came flying out. Harry's.

Lizzie had never seemed so distraught. She frequently slipped away from Harry's sight to follow her cousin and express her concerns, though she knew as well as anyone else that it was all for naught. As a champion, the only way out was death. And when she wasn't chasing Cedric around, she stuck to Harry like glue. Not letting him eat, study, sometimes even sleep without her. Hermione mused one evening when the girl had fallen asleep on the couch that perhaps the absence of her father for so long had something to do with the strong attachment she seemed to be having to the boys. Harry had no idea if she was right or wrong but the point was Lizzie was afraid and nothing much was going to be able to quell that fear.

"I don't see all the fuss," Ron snorted, stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth. "I mean, he's her third cousin twice removed or something."

"Second cousin, I think," Hermione huffed. "Try and keep it straight Ronald."

"Impossible. The girl's family is so messed up Lizzie doesn't even know who everyone is."

This launched another grand argument in a long recent history of arguments between Ron and Hermione and instead of waiting around to listen, Harry stood, hoisted Lizzie carefully into his arms, and carried her upstairs into the boys' dormitory. Harry couldn't walk up the girls' stairs, obviously, so eh supposed she would be sleeping with him again that night.

He made her comfortable in his bed and dragged the extra blanket and pillow to the floor where he would sleep. Maybe Hermione was right. things didn't seem to be going well this year for Lizzie. Maybe he should ask Dumbledore how to get in touch with Professor Lupin, if he knew. Harry wondered how different things would have been if his own father were around when he was growing up. Maybe he would be better, happier…

Harry resolved to try and get his attention soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry please let me come with you! Hermione is only going to complain about Ron and I finished all my work! Please!"

Harry had told Lizzie about a dozen times that she wasn't going to be able to go with him on his outing with Hagrid since he had no idea what the outing was about. That and it was entirely too late for the girl. But he couldn't deny the fact that she was right. Hermione _would_ only talk about how insensitive Ron was, and Ron _never_ wanted to look after her. Harry's rendez vous with Hagrid was a mystery, but there couldn't be much harm in bringing her; Hagrid would be with them after all. Besides, it would keep her busy until their meeting with Sirius later that night, which Harry had previously told her she could attend (he had requested she go to bed early and he would wake her when it was time, but that was clearly not going to happen).

And so when Harry donned the invisibility cloak he beckoned Lizzie to stand underneath it with him. Harry had never walked with a child underneath it before, of course, and found that it was rather difficult. He eventually wound up carrying Lizzie in his arms while the cloak was draped over the both of them.

They walked to Hagrid's hut, and Harry shushed Lizzie. He didn't know what they were getting into so he thought it best Hagrid not know she was there. Once Hagrid emerged, they passed by the Beauxbatons carriage in the grounds, and Hagrid knocked on the door. Madame Maxime, the headmistress, emerged and it became clear that Hagrid was not only showing Harry something important, but that he was on a date as well.

Harry watched under the dim glow from Hagrid's lantern as Lizzie rolled her eyes at the disgusting display they were watching as they followed behind the large pair. Eventually they were very deep in the forest they heard something. Men were shouting and there was a loud roar. They followed the twosome around a clump of trees and when they all came to a stop the reason for the outing was clear.

There was fire and several very large lizard like creatures. Dragons. The first task was dragons.

They were riotous and ferocious. Lizzie's grip around Harry's neck tightened. He held her closer. Eventually all the men in the area shot stunners at the ones who were spitting fire and they were down for the count and everything was quiet. For the moment.

Harry remained behind a bush, setting Lizzie down and listening to Hagrid talk to Charlie when the redheaded oldest of the Weasley clan emerged. He listed the dragons and pointed out each one, described the look and size of them. He lightly chastised Hagrid for bringing Madame Maxime and recounted what his mother had said when she found out that Harry was a champion in the tournament.

It was at this point Harry had had enough. He lifted Lizzie again and they made their way out of the clearing and back into the woods, heading for the castle.

"I don't know if I feel better knowing or not," Lizzie whispered.

"Me either, but until we get back to school who knows who we might run into. Best to wait and talk when we get back."

They stayed silent, and it was a good thing to because when Lizzie pointed to her watch to remind Harry of the time he started out at a run, and they ended up running right into Igor Karkaroff, the other headmaster who had come leading Durmstrang (school for dark wizards, Ron had said). He was confused and called out, but when no one answered he merely continued on ward through the murky black of night.

They barely made it back for Sirius to come calling on the common room fireplace. After the attempted niceties of asking how Harry was, Harry spilled it all. Everything he was feeling and everything they had just seen. "…and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner."

The conversation was going about as fast as Lizzie could think. Any fast she would have missed quite a bit.

"I won't mention how inappropriate bringing Lizzie with you is because we haven't got time. Dragons, well, we can deal with that in a minute. I don't have much time. I've broken into a wizarding house but they could be back any minute. I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Karakaroff. He was a Death Eater, Harry. You know what Death Eaters are don't you?" (It seemed that for all his concern over appropriateness, Sirius hadn't had the time to tell Lizzie to dismiss herself for the conversation. Maybe he knew she would argue and he would lose all his time if he tried. Either way she was glad to be in the loop.)

"Yes-he-what?"

"He was caught. He was in Azkaban with me, but he was released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year-to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him in Azkaban in the first place."

"Why did they release him?"

"He gave names that led to more arrests." Lizzie spoke this time. Sirius appeared to nod; it was difficult to tell with his flaming head.

"He did a deal with the Ministry. Said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names…he put a load of other people in Azkaban in his place…He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Okay…but are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it, he wanted to stop me from competing."

"We know he's a good actor because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet, Harry-"

"You and the rest of the world."

"Reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. I know she says it was another false alarm, but I don't think so somehow. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely. Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spit the real thing. . Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"So…what are you saying? Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But-why?"

"He's a death Eater, it's what they do." Lizzie crawled closer to the fireplace and sat in front of Harry. "Sirius, that magical eye of Moody's-can it see darkness in a person? Evil or dark power or anything?"

"Not that I'm aware, Lizzie. Why?"

"Something he said to me: darkness in you, child. He said that a while ago and I can't figure what it means."

"Have you considered-" but Harry was waving his arms behind where Lizzie sat in front of him at the fireplace. Sirius pursed his lips a moment and said, "I had a thought, but it's gone now. Anyway," he continued, turning his attention back to Harry. "I've been hearing some strange things. The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quiddich World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark…and then-did you hear about the Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins?"

"Exactly. She disappeared in Albania, that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last…and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah but it's not very likely she would have walked straight into Voldemort is it?"

"Wasn't she a little batty Sirius?" Lizzie knew Bertha. She had been against a proposal her dad tried to put through when he was younger, before she was born. It was a petition to start werewolf colonies like the ones in France. She shot it down and made it known what he was to whoever would listen. To this query, Sirius nodded.

"I knew Bertha," he said. "She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years ahead of your fathers and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination. I would say it would be very easy for her to fall into a trap."

"So…Voldemort could have found out about the tournament? Is that what you mean? You think Karakaroff is here on orders?"

Lizzie shook her head. "He'd be here anyway. He's the Durmstrang headmaster. He might be trying to do away with you on orders, but I doubt it. From what he did during the trials I would think if he's the one pulling the strings he just trying to get in good again with Voldemort so he doesn't get hunted and killed when he comes back."

"I don't know…" Sirius sighed. "I just don't know…" Sirius thought for a second and Lizzie covered a yawn. "Anyway," Sirius added, "It's late. Too late for a six year old."

"I'm seven now, Sirius."

"Right right, July 4. I forgot. Anyway, to bed with you, little miss."

For once Lizzie went without a fight. She bade Sirius good night, and Harry's back ached as he saw she headed straight up the boys' dormitories, not the girls. Another night on the floor then. His back was going to be in terrible shape for the task…

"Well it looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," Harry said bleakly. "They just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."

"Right-" Sirius was back on track. "-these dragons. There is a way. Don't be tempted to stun them. Dragons are too strong and too magically powerful to be knocked by a single stunner. You'd need half a dozen at a time to overcome a dragon."

"I know I just saw."

"But you can do it alone. A simple spell's all you need. Just-"

Someone was coming down the dormitory stairs that Lizzie had just climbed. "Go," Harry hissed. "Someone's coming."

Sirius left, and Harry spun to see a sleepy Ron. The two of them were still on sour terms. After exchanging certain ill-tempered remarks, Harry ended up throwing one of the _POTTER REALLY STINKS_ badges at him, screaming that he wanted a scar of his own. Harry was about to head up to bed when the fire took on the form of Sirius again.

"Harry."

"Sirius I told you to go."

"One more thing-ask Lizzie for help with the dragons. She'll figure it out. Your godsister's a smart one."

"Godsister?"

"What do you think Remus did when he came to see me in that cell at Hogwarts before I was sprung? Said Lizzie never had a godfather and maybe she should. Considering I had been proven innocent it was his way of apologizing for suspecting me. He didn't know about the plan of course, but she's your godsister since you're my godson. Look after her okay? No more tournament outings. What was that about darkness?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought it was about maybe her starting to go through the moons as a werewolf. Been keeping wolfsbane on me since she told me what Moody said."

Sirius nodded. "Too bad Remus is unreachable right now. He should know. Can you handle it?"

"I think so."

Harry bid Sirius goodnight a last time and headed for bed. When he made himself comfortable on the floor next to his own bed, none too few of his bunkmates grumbling because of the noise, a small voice from above his head said softly, "You will tell Cedric won't you Harry? It's not fair if Fleur and Krum and you know and he doesn't."

It did seem fair. Harry made a mental note to try and get Cedric's attention the next time they were in the same corridor. Hopefully before Tuesday night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jerks!" Lizzie had been knocked down by a band of Slytherine boys on her way to the library. Harry only had another day to figure out how to beat a dragon alone and she promised to help. As she stooped to pick up her books a voice behind her said, "Let me help."

It was Cedric. He knelt, setting his own bag aside and helped her collects parchment and books. "What is all this? It's Sunday."

"I'm helping Harry with something. Did…he tell you?"

Cedric smiled and nodded, helping Lizzie to stand and carrying the books himself. "Still this is an awful lot for a little girl. I'll walk you. Where to? Library?"

"Yeah." As they walked, Lizzie grasped at something to talk about. Obviously the tournament was a go to subject and despite her constant nagging, they didn't know each other very well still having only met that summer, briefly, at the world cup…

"Are you nervous?"

"Only when I've been talking to you Lizzie. You need to have faith. Everything will be all right. I'm a good wizard. I wouldn't have been picked if I wasn't."

Lizzie wanted to think it was true, but she wasn't so sure. "I'm scared for both of you. You and Harry. I'm just now starting to get to know my family and I don't want to lose anyone. My dad being gone is bad enough."

"Gone?"

"Working in France. Won't be back for a long time yet."

"Oh. And Potter?"

Lizzie sighed as they approached the library door. "He's taking care of me. He's my friend. I don't want anything to happen to him. To either of you. It's been so long, just me and Dad. It's nice having others around, but the more people you have in your life I suppose the more you have to be prepared to lose someone…" it was an intellectual statement, if a dismal one.

Cedric laid the books and parchment back in her arms. "Listen, you know, I'm complete rubbish with Runes; don't even know why I kept on with it after exams last year. Maybe you could help me out sometime. I hear you're one of the best in your class."

Lizzie smiled. "I'd like that. But only if you teach me how to fly."

Cedric extended his hand and they shook on it.


	9. Chapter 9

The first task had gone smoothly enough, though the champions had been warned the second would be much more difficult. But there was time enough for that later because the Yule ball was approaching. The night of Christmas Day there would be the traditional ball held in honor of the tournament. And this was what had brought Lizzie to her uncle's office with her grandmother the week it was announced.

"She's too young, I forbid it."

Albus smiled and countered with a tone of calm factuality, "Only her father can do that and he's unreachable at the moment. Besides, she is a fourth year student and the rules stipulate a younger student can be invited anyway. Besides, Minerva, don't you want to spoil your granddaughter? I know I enjoy spoiling her when I can."

Minerva sniffed and crossed her arms. "I don't think Miranda would want her going. She's seven years old, and this is going to be a riotous affair, especially when the Weird Sisters get up there."

Lizzie's eyes went big. "The Weird Sisters are coming?! I want to go! I do, I do! Please!" Lizzie sat on the edge of her chair in front of her uncle's desk pleading for almost two minutes until Minerva caved. "All right then. But you're not staying up a moment past midnight."

Lizzie squealed in delight and jumped up on the chair she had been sitting in to hug her grandmother.


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzie was having the time of her life. The Weird sisters were playing, her friends were having fun (except Ron, but then that was seen coming a mile away considering who Hermione was at the ball with), and since it was so late it seemed her grandmother had forgotten to come and grab her at midnight. The band was supposed to play for another hour.

It had been a riotous affair. Lizzie's Kelley green dress was soiled with a few spots of butterbeer, which Harry had let her sample as long as neither Minerva nor Dumbledore were looking her way, and since Pavarti was not interested in dancing with Harry, who was being a slight downer, Lizzie tried to get him to lighten up. When her usual childlike charm didn't work Lizzie went to find her cousin. He would be a little more fun surely.

She found Cedric talking with Cho Chang, his date from Ravenclaw. She was very pretty, but then all girls from Asian decent were pretty in Lizzie's opinion. They had such silky hair and clean looking skin. No freckles to ruin it like she had. Lizzie stepped up to the table and looped her tiny arm in Cedric's. he cut off his conversation and smiled at her.

"Harry is being such a downer, Cedric, will you dance with me?"

"I thought you were going to be in bed by now."

Lizzie shrugged. "Nana forgot. Please dance with me?"

Cedric excused himself to a smiling though slightly put out Cho and walked Lizzie over to the dance floor where the Weird Sisters were playing something a little slower. Dancing with someone more than a foot taller than you was awkward, but it was better than sitting there like the boys doing nothing.

"Feeling better about the competition now the first task is over then?" Cedric asked.

"Not really." Lizzie looked up at him. "Tasks historically get harder as the competition goes on. Have you figured out the clue yet?"

"Don't you worry about that. I've got everything under control. Have fun all right?"

Lizzie nodded and tried to forget her concerns over the tournament. Trouble was, with everything else being canceled for this charade to go on, it was hard to notice much of anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

"Absolutely not I forbid it! For Merlin's sake Albus she's seven years old!"

Dumbledore shrugged and gestured to the child. Lizzie was once again sitting in the Minerva's office, only now she was slouched in a couch near the fire place in the corner, growing rather tired of the conversation at hand. She had already said she would do it hasn't she?

"She's a child yes, but there's no danger in this. Once the hour is up the merfolk are going to be compelled to let her go same as anyone else who isn't collected within the hour. Now we know the weaknesses of Harry and Victor and Fleur and their people have all agreed. Cedric is harder to pin point. We know he is dedicated to Elizabeth so why not her?"

Minerva threw her hands up in the air. "This is insane. Something could happen to her down there."

"Something could happen to Fleur's sister Gabrielle but we're not concerned over her safety."

"Gabrielle is not my granddaughter!"

Just then, George Weasley marched Hermione and Ron into the office. "Your victims, as promised," he said before abruptly leaving again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, slightly white in the face.

"We'll explain in a moment," Dumbledore said calmly. "Minerva, there is only a precious hour until the start of this task. If we are not going to use Lizzie who should we use then?"

"Can I talk now?" Lizzie called lackadaisically from her seat. The adults turned to her. "Please do," Dumbledore prompted.

"He's been getting close to Cho Chang from Ravenclaw ever since he asked her to the Yule ball. Think she might be something like his girlfriend now. You could ask her."

Minerva asked Hermione to run and grab Professor Sinistra from her office and ask her to bring Cho to the office. When the girl was presented she eagerly agreed to take part in the task as the stolen object from Cedric. Lizzie was off the hook and would therefore be watching from a safe distance, on the platform with everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking through the back of Dervish and Bangs in Hogsmeade wouldn't normally have made Harry nervous, but having Lizzie in tow made it slightly terrifying. It would be bad enough getting caught by McGonagall just himself, Hermione and Ron, but having the old witch's granddaughter in tow made it all that more dangerous. They made their way through the winding trail as quickly as possible.

Before long they were met by a black dog carrying newspapers in his mouth, which then led them into the mountains, eventually leading into a cave. When Sirius changed he was wearing the same robes he had been wearing in Azkaban and was raggedy and his hair was matted. Harry gave him the food they had brought with them and he tore into the chicken ravenously.

Sirius thanks them and gestured to Lizzie, who Harry had just set down on the dirt floor before making himself comfortable sitting beside her. "You shouldn't have brought her with you. You three get caught is one thing, but with Lizzie with you-"

"I can take care of my Nana, Sirius." Lizzie had interjected. She was getting the feeling that Sirius was thinking of her like an average seven year old, which she obviously was not.

"Right, sorry dear. Anyway, thanks for the chicken. I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lizzie asked, wrapping herself against the slight chill inside the cave.

"Fulfilling my duties as a godfather to you two. Don't worry I'm pretending to be a lovable stray. I want to be on the spot. Your last letter, Harry…well, things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws it out and by the looks of it I'm not the only one who's getting worried."

Lizzie stared up at Harry. "You sent another letter?"

"Yes, hush," Harry said quietly, pulling the girl into his lap. "What if you get caught?"

"You four and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus."

The students handed the newspapers to one another. The headlines were talking about Crouch's illness and the missing Bertha Jorkins.

"They're making it sound like he's dying," Lizzie commented.

"But he can't be that ill if he's making trip sup here," Harry put in.

Ron shrugged and turned to Sirius. "My brother is Crouch's personal assistant. He says Crouch is suffering from overwork."

"He did look ill the last time we saw him, when my name came out of the goblet…" Harry was still reading the story, holding it to one side so as not to block Lizzie's line of vision to Sirius as they all continued speaking. Hermione made some snide remark about Crouch firing Winky and a small debate broke out between her and Ron about house elf treatment. This discussion ended up with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius discussing when they saw the elf first, in Crouch's box at the match that summer without Crouch having shown up at all. Harry's wand hadn't been noticed missing until later that night when they were in the forest, so the theory was that it was stolen in the Top Box.

Which went over very well with Hermione. "Winky did not steal that wand!"

"The elf wasn't the only one in the box though," Lizzie put in.

"Who else was sitting behind you?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged, but Lizzie stood and went to pet Buckbeak who was curled in the corner. "Loads of people. Bulgarian Ministers, Cornelius Fudge, the Malfoys…"

"I bet it was Lucious Malfoy," Ron burst out.

"Anyone else?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"Yes there was: Ludo Bagman." Buckbeak nudged Lizzie in affection, but nuzzled too hard and sent Lizzie stumbling. She landed in Sirius' arms and made herself comfortable beside him. "I don't know about Bagman, just that he used to be a beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. What's he like?"

"He's okay," Harry shrugged. "He keeps offering to help me with the tournament."

"I wonder why he'd do that?"

"Says he's taking a liking to me."

Sirius took on a pensive expression. "We saw him just before the Dark Mark appeared," Hermione added. "Remember?"

"Yeah but he didn't stay in the forest did he? The moment we told him about the riot he went off to the campsite." Ron had a point, but Hermione just had to have her shot. "How do you know where he Disapparated to?"

"Come off it, are you saying Ludo Bagman set off the Dark Mark?"

They continued a moment longer before Sirius held a hand up to silence them both and redirected their discussion to Crouch and his strange behavior and absences. They talked about Crouch's career as the head of Magical Law Enforcement and how he had been slated for the next Minister before his son was caught as a Death Eater when the first war was ended.

After the discussion of Crouch Jr., somehow the subject of Snape and his loyalties came up when Karkaroff and his motived entered the conversation. Lizzie wasn't really paying attention. She was so very sleepy…

It took until someone checked the time for anyone to realize the girl had fallen asleep against Sirius' shoulder. It was half past three and time for the group to be leaving, so Harry stood with the rest and Sirius helped him gently hoist the girl into his arms while offering his final words:

"Now listen, I don't want you sneaking out of school to see me, all right? Either one of you. Don't give me that look I know and you know she's capable of it," he nodded in Lizzie direction. "Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not to leave Hogwarts without permission. It's the ideal time for someone to attack you."

"No one's tried to attack me expect a dragon and a couple of grindylows."

"I don't care, I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over and that's not until June. And don't forget if you're talking about me amongst yourselves call me Snuffles okay? Remind Lizzie when you get the chance."

Sirius smiled as his eyes gazed upon the little girl. He smoothed her freely flowing curling hair gently, almost like a father would have. "Miranda was my girl once, you know. Glad she chose Remus in the end though. He took much better care of her than I ever could have. Still, it's almost like having her back when the tyke is around. Little old for naps though, isn't she?"

"I don't think she sleeps much," Harry whispered back. "Spends a lot of time using my bed, but I think she sleeps fitfully. There's a lot on her mind. And…I think her first moon might be coming up."

Sirius nodded. "Hm…well as a precaution you can try and feed her the wolfsbane; it won't hurt if she doesn't turn. Just be a good god brother and take care of her all right?"

Harry nodded and they all departed after Sirius changed so he could follow them to the village boundary.


	13. Chapter 13

Lizzie felt like a fool. Passing Moody's office with a dozen other students on their way to the final task she had let Moody talk her into his office. He said they could go together and to wait for her a moment. But he left and locked the door behind him, having nicked her wand before departing. Lizzie had banged and cried out for quite some time, but no one ever came. Now she merely sat and stared at the door, thinking of how she could get out and warn her uncle who was responsible for everything that had happened this year. Moody wasn't Moody, she was sure. Though who it was behind that Polyjuice façade, who knew.

Her grandmother would be concerned, she would be looking for her. There was hope yet. But then Lizzie remember she had told her she was going to the task with Hermione, while at the same time convincing Hermione to let her go with Cho. Lizzie had wanted to get a read on how much the girl cared for her cousin. No one knew where she would be for sure. She had either lied to or not told all parties involved. Stupid…

While she was imprisoned, she decided to look around. Maybe she would find something useful for when that snake came back. Or maybe a clue as to who he really was. there were lots of strange objects on lots of tables, most of them old, broken, or otherwise. There was a large stack of newspapers on the teacher's desk. Or parts of them anyway. But only the articles about Crouch and the tournament were clipped out. Strange, the fake Moody was interested in Crouch, but no more than anyone else. Why the secret obsession? Unless there was a connection. But what could that be?

Lizzie knew a little about Crouch. She knew her father hated him for his view on half-breed beings. But who would want him dead? He had no family, plenty of political enemies but none that were around the school…it was a puzzle.

The sun had set and the moon would be rising soon. Lizzie made herself comfortable in the chair at the desk to try and puzzle some more. Comfortable was a relative statement. She was beginning to sweat even though the room was cool. Her heart seemed to be hammering in her chest. She was nervous for Harry and Cedric, but nothing quite to the extent she was feeling. What was this?

After a while when the feeling did not go away, Lizzie felt like she desperately needed Madame Pomfrey. She had to get out. In standing up she found her legs weak. There was a light shining in through the window. She looked. It was the moon. Big and round and alluring. It mad her skin prickle and her body run hot.

And then the bone crushing pain started. It was like a million growth spurts all at once. There was cracking and popping and her muscles all pulled against their tendons. Her vision was going black and shades of grey. Everything hurt…

Lizzie laid herself down and curled into a ball, watching as her rapidly growing limbs tore her white romper with the rosebuds slowly in two. The last seam popped and she was out, seeing nothing but black.


	14. Chapter 14

Lizzie woke up and immediately turned herself over and vomited over the side of the bed. She was in a bed. Odd, she thought she had been on the floor in Moody's office, hadn't she?

Lizzie looked around. She was in the hospital wing. There were people dozing in chairs nearby, among them her grandmother. And to her right there was Harry in his own infirmary bed. What on earth had happened?

Looking out the window, it appeared to be very early morning. The sun was trying to come out though. Lizzie sat up straighter and reached out to the other bed. She wasn't quite close enough, so she got herself to het feet. Finding her legs shaky, she practically collapsed onto Harry's bed. This jostled the boy awake. He felt around for his glasses on the bedside table between his bed and hers and placed them on his nose. "Lizzie? How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by the Knight Bus," she answered softly. Arranging herself closer to Harry, she added, "What happened last night?"

"You first."

They traded accounts of what had happened. Obviously Lizzie had much less to tell. Harry had his own story and had to fill in the blanks for Lizzie. She had been a passed out pup when Harry reached the office with the fake Moody. Madame Pomfrey had said the first moon would have been so painful and difficult that most people, particularly children, would be conked out on the first night. He recounted the task events for the girl. She cried silently when Harry reached the part about Cedric. When the tale was told, Lizzie could only sit there and shake her head.

"This is so messed up," she finally said.

"And it's about to get worse." The voice had no belonged to Harry. They both turned with a slight start and saw Dumbledore standing there, with a considerably cleaner Sirius than of the Siriuses past. He was shaven and bathed, clean hair, fresh clothes. "I'm sorry for the interruption you two," Dumbledore added. "Sirius has returned from his visits. Elizabeth, your father wishes for Sirius to take you with him for the time being. You won't be able to attend your cousin's funeral, but it's for the best that you stay with Sirius until further notice."

"But, sir, I-"

Sirius stepped forward and smiled, holding out his hand to the girl. "You promised Remus you'd look after her. I know." Lizzie rested her small hand inside his and Sirius helped her stand, taking the bag in Dumbledore's hand and resting it on his own arm. "But you've got your own problems to worry about right now, Harry. Leave the parenting to me."

Harry never wanted to let Lizzie go as he hugged her goodbye. But he did and when Dumbledore had seen them out, he placed his finger over his puckered lips and made a shushing sound. Harry was to say nothing about Sirius coming back, where Lizzie was, when they had left. No knowing what else to do, Harry grunted to himself, frustrated, removed his glasses and went back to sleep. He loved Sirius, but had some concerns over their godfather caring for Lizzie when he himself had been living in mountains as a dog for the past six months. Could he be responsible for a child? Time would tell. Haryr could only hope Lupin was coming home soon…


End file.
